


Crossfading after dark

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Horror, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the weakly minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfading after dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one scene in my head. aged up, living together Tsukiyama, as college students. If you think I need to add any tags or warnings, of if this should be R-rated, please tell me.
> 
> [crossfading](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fade_\(audio_engineering\)#Crossfading)  
> [crossfade ](http://nl.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Crossfade%22cross)  
> [After](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOc5LXeWWcw)  
> [Dark](https://play.spotify.com/user/mitschiko9/playlist/0XEBhgOR4l5tI4iS0BIWzF)

It had gone wrong long before. Kei still believes falling in love had been the worst thing to happen to him. However, years and years later, it wasn’t the reason he crashed off the couch. Tadashi hadn’t pushed him off the edge this time. Instead, Kei pulled him down with him, a laughing mess. Arms flailing and hitting the table, a table full of bottles, cans, emptied glasses, and empty packages of the substances they had allowed down their throats. Watching the world spin as they were earthbound for more weird shit. Between that moment of falling, from the switch to landing to not feeling pain, hours went by. 

*~*~*

All sorts of stability had been lost after the fall. 

There were thousands of feet crawling up and under his skin. He felt the floor beneath them vibrate with scratching sounds. But when Tadashi touched his arms, all became a void. A nothing. Black discs above the soft side of his elbows; Tadashi’s fingers had an iron-tight grip on him. Kei felt cool sweat, brushing along his arms and spreading. Tadashi inhaled looking at Kei’s arms with wonder, exhaled and moved his eyes up to meet Kei’s, the latter sure he heard a growl.

A heavy body slid over him, immobilizing his arms. Kei got trapped, his bare feet sliding over the wooden floor, his toes cooling where the breeze came in through an open window. They’d opened it, the heat from before too much. They’d opened it and collapsed, laughing, hitting the floor with their fists.

“Sooo skinny. How can Tsukki even block with these skinny arms?” Kei felt a set of fingers and a duo of thumbs squeeze his arms, teasing them like they were sticks. “I think I could break them, if I tried.” Tadashi wondered, his eyes moving backwards, until Kei saw the whites only. The whole bloody head moved backwards, following the eye’s line of not-sight, until the only visible thing was the neck and the upturned chin. Kei wanted to bite the entirety of it. Mark the skin where no freckles were. 

“If. I would. Try.” Tadashi’s head shook from one way to the other, with every word he spoke, wondering like a little kid of all the possibilities in the universe. Clearly overestimating his power. It was still safer to distract this fearless kid from his current plan. It would have been good if Kei could have followed suit to bite the neck, to make Tadashi needy and wanton, as horny as Kei felt.

“I’d appreciate it if you don’t. Don’t try.” Kei opted, trying to shake his head. He couldn’t do it. The back of his head must have been nailed to the freaking floor. This way, he’d never get to Tadashi’s throat, or his lips. Or his funny upturned bang of ridiculous hair. Even though he squinted through the spheres of thick mist in front of his eyes, Kei couldn’t see the ahoge. 

Silence ruled their beings once more. Kei blinked to focus on Tadashi, his head at once far away, then suddenly close by with a swift turn. Close enough to kiss it. 

“You’re a fucked up tragedy. A miserable bean pole if there ever was one. If I had ketchup here, right now, Tsukki, I’d eat you, you fucking fry-looking piece of misery.” Tadashi breathed, then laughed, his head bumping against Kei’s forehead, his chest, back to his chin. Little bumps of joy, of saying ‘juuuust joking’. If Kei could have moved his arms, he would have captured that bumping, sometimes floating head. Kiss it. Bite it. Love it.

*~*~*

Moving his head so much created a headache, so Tadashi stopped. Instead, he looked at Kei’s face, fascinated by it. Still as cool as the first day Tadashi had seen it. The silence now was deafening, hurting his ears. The eyes didn’t move; they were wide and senseless. Tadashi worried his bottom lip, lifting his left hand with his right, because it felt so heavy and impossible to move. He slapped it down on Kei’s face, a loud smack echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. Once he got his hand where he wanted it, Tadashi spread his fingers, lifting them with a feathery ease, until his index finger struck out lonely against Kei’s cheekbone.

He touched the crook beneath the eye, and inhaled deeply when his finger disappeared beneath the skin. Watching in a muted enchantment as Kei’s eyeball floated where it should, while the socket widened and lost in consistency. The finger crooked beneath the eyeball, which was as unmoving as the rest of the face, safe for the vanishing eye socket.

Tadashi wanted to giggle at the movements of his fingers, weirdly distorted. But then a hard bang happened near his face, on his face to be exact, and knocked him sideways to the ground, which bounced when he fell to it. Vertical, arms next to his head, his legs still somewhere on or around Kei. Tadashi pushed himself up with slow movements, touching the right side of his burning face, one hand on the moving floor. The swirl of it was making him sick, while his fingers swirled inside his cheek, making him angry.

“Ouch. You hit me.” Too indignant, he couldn’t look at Kei.

“You were poking at my eye, stupid.” The belittlement was slurred, as if Kei tested out the syllables across his lips and tongue and teeth. Teeth. Tadashi’s face hurt, the feeling bone deep. He watched the ground come to a stand still. On the ground were his teeth, every single one of them from the right side. Tadashi didn’t believe Kei could be that strong, so he tried licking his gums with his tongue (left side first; coordination was a drunk asshole tonight). The tip of the tongue snug against the inside of his upper lip

“And I didn’t hit you- hard. I merely peshed you. Pashed. pi- pushed you. Fuck damnit,” Kei laughed, hands over his face. 

Tadashi’s tongue finally went to the side he wanted to check, only to have ice rush through his veins. Gums. There were only gums. Half of his teeth were gone. Shaking his head, he fell again, this time by his own unknown strength of shaking his head too hard. Face first to the floor, he blinked and tried to focus, tried to find his teeth, but they were gone.

He gasped out loud, anger riling him up, lashing out with kicks aimed at air, more air, and finally Kei. Feet collided with hips and slid across the stomach and pushed the long, long legs away, off Tadashi. Crawling over the floor, his hands moved across and under it, trying to find his missing teeth.

“What are you doing?” 

Tadashi had every intention to reply, to spit out every hateful word he knew, to stand up and stomp Kei’s face until it disappeared. But when his eyes, hot with tears, looked over the floor and where Kei still lay on his back, unharmed from Tadashi’s kicks, all the air left Tadashi’s lungs.

Kei’s head, shoulders and the one arm Tadashi could see were becoming liquid, spreading out over the floor like lava. The eye Tadashi’s finger had gone beneath minutes ago was up in the ear and it turned to observe him. Regardless of whether Kei smiled, or if his face simply liquefied that way, he seemed to be grinning. Just like the Chesire cat; unnaturally wide and crooked.

Tadashi couldn’t move his limbs. He was stuck to the floor that became Kei, to Kei who became the floor, to the being that had once embodied his friend disappearing and flattening out. On all fours, Tadashi’s lower arms and legs became things he couldn’t move, couldn’t feel anymore. His back grew hot, his spine bending away in fear of melting too.

The thing that Kei had been solidified once more to the man Tadashi had known, a swift strike, lengthy limbs. Stomach on fire with the need to vomit, Tadashi held it in, letting himself be rolled on his back, with Kei above him. His friend was intact, more or less. His skin glowed dark, way too dark. Soot. Not the fair, rosy skin Tadashi had loved. The same skin tone which came in a stark contrast to Tadashi’s own. The eyes were there, in their sockets, and Kei hovered above him, not liquid for at least this moment.

Kei lowered himself, knocked his knees on wood, sending shock after shock of earthquake-like proportions across Tadashi’s spine. The backbone fell victim at last to the treacherous floor. Arms and legs felt like air, yet again transformed into an element Tadashi couldn’t control. The rest of his body was in pain from yet another onslaught of violence Kei used to master him, to sit atop of him. 

The grin grew wide once more, whispering his name. 

“Yaaamaguuuchi.” Kei closed his eyes to giggle. Lids sliding over the eyeballs, through them. Tadashi had seen the lids close, saw the lashes lower, yet the eyeballs were still visible through them, observing him with their wide stare. The lids opened, lashes fluttering over the eyeballs, asserting the correct state of where they should be. A softer touch than before brushed Tadashi’s face, the one that was still burning. Clenching his teeth, Tadashi didn’t concentrate too hard how he did it without his jaw becoming lopsided. The sensation of all the teeth in his mouth, a whole and complete army of them, solidified when Kei’s thumb pushed Tadashi’s bottom lip down, crossing the bottom row with a gentle stroke.

“Open your goddamn mouth, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi did, with ease. He snarled his lips, pushed them back, until the teeth followed suit, sliding back beneath the lips. He licked his tongue over all of his mouth, the feel of it turning him on. Arousal stronger than whatever had kept him immobile before, Tadashi’s hands brushed, clawed, and teased over Kei’s trousers, to his shirt, upon and beneath it. He scratched at the skinny, way too long torso, towering over him. Tearing at the hem, he pulled the shirt off Kei, who also lost his glasses in the action. Once more, Tadashi’s nails went over the soft, rosy skin, as pale as Tadashi knew it should be. His fingers followed the lines of ribs as much as he could, every fiber in him wanting to mark the skin a bloody red, to tease it, to tear it. Let all of Kei come under his fingernails. Let his intestines flow out free and spirited and on top of Tadashi. 

Kei growled, glowing once more, this time a dark blue, a dim lust. Tadashi’s mouth was as wide open as he could keep it, his jaws hurting, while Kei lowered himself to meet Tadashi’s face, he dripped. The liquefaction of Kei went into a second round. The eyes and grin stayed, while everything else dripped on top of Tadashi, hot burns that went into his skin. _Drink him. Be him. Have him forever._

Tadashi’s nails went over Kei’s chest, his shoulders, dug as much as he could into the neck as it would allow. _Need him. Must have him. Become one with him forever._ Pulling the head before it would disappear to the floor again. It wouldn’t be a mere kiss. This had to be more.

“ _Your_ face is a fucking tragedy, Yamaguchi.”

The last thing Tadashi thinks happened before he closed his eyes (but not his mouth) was that their lips brushed for a few seconds, before Kei’s slid past him, a mess, thumping to the floor.

*~*~*

Kei woke up shivering. Arms over his chest, he felt the hot marks Tadashi had created earlier. He breathed out, tasting everything bad on his mouth. He squinted at the balcony door, wide open, the curtain flowing out into the dawning sky. Moving became unpleasurable business. First, his legs didn’t listen, and he fell face down to the floor, crawling a little before the numbness stopped spreading and reversed to his head only. Annoyed, Kei turned on his back like a turtle, kicking the door shut instead. 

He lay down on his back, slid to his previous position with closed eyes and tried to think. 

The glasses had come off when Tadashi had pulled his shirt off, back when Kei believed he was going to have wild sex with a twisted version of a Tadashi that switched between being toothless and having too many teeth. He’d passed out after one kiss, which hadn’t even been a kiss; Kei remembered Tadashi’s mouth not shutting, or moving, or doing anything productive at all. Maybe he shouldn’t have returned the insult. Touching the side of his face, he pressed his fingers, not feeling any particular soreness or pain from the assault on his hips and legs.

 _Tadashi_.

Kei’s head tilted to the side where he believed Tadashi to be, and found him, curled up, shivering. Breathing out, Kei throught Tadashi felt as cold as he was, with arms shielding his head and parts of his chest. Trying to stand up again, Kei’s objective became to get a plaid from the couch. 

Getting on his knees was easier than before, and he took one glance at their apartment, surprised at how clean and unblemished it was. Only the plaid and some pillows had been knocked off their couch, from which they’d fallen earlier that evening. Crouching over Tadashi on all fours, Kei stretched his right arm out and heard his neck and shoulders pop as he grabbed the plaid.

A hand went to his ankle at the same moment, grabbing it. Kei sat back, pulling the plaid with him, ready to pull it over Tadashi, until he saw the pool of tears beneath the outstretched arm. 

“Yamaguchi, hey.” Kei lowered himself a little in front of the curled up mess, his hands gentle when he touched Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi flinched in response; both his arms shooting to his chest in protection. A face of terror appeared, greeting Kei’s lower stomach regions with ice. Kei went into a secondary shock as he watched Tadashi sob, inhale, and gasp, wild fearful eyes taking in every inch of Kei. Tadashi tried to speak, but only wiped at dried streaks across his freckled face.

Tadashi stilled, touching his face, lips, hunching further into himself when his fingers went over his teeth. 

“O-oh, ooh God.” Tadashi’s shivers went up a notch, and Kei’s senses finally started kicking into the right directions. He lay back down, eye level to Tadashi, and looped an arm over his back.

“Shh, relax. It’s alright.” But Tadashi shivered still, shook his head. Kei tried to find the right words, his head bare and empty. Tadashi grabbed at the floor between them, and then his hands rushed over Kei’s body, up to his throat, apologizing while he did, and softly patting at Kei’s face, as if he tried to check if it was real and there. The words flowing out of Tadashi’s mouth gave Kei half of an image of what had happened inside Tadashi’s head. Their two experiences were fractured, but had common ground at a few points. Yet Tadashi’s mind and terrified state were still in that place, trapped between the surreality that had occurred and distancing himself from it.

“Tadashi, hey, we’re good. You’re okay.” Kei had to calm himself down first before he could take care of Tadashi, but it happened in an instant when he saw the face so weak and without much colour in it. Tadashi’s eyes were wild, looking everywhere from the floor to Kei to their bodies, touching bits and pieces to make sure it was all there.

Pulling the blanket over them, Kei looped both his arms around Tadashi, pressing his head against the other man’s chest. “Listen to this. We’re fine, there’s nothing to freak out about.” Kei kissed the head, the forehead, with his fingers in Tadashi’s hair, brushing it, scratching it the way he knew Tadashi liked. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re fine.” He kissed Tadashi’s head after every sentence and hugged him, breathing in his scent to still the unsteadiness in his own heart.

“Y-y-you. You w-were-n’t. And I-I I wanted to-” 

“That doesn’t matter. Don’t think about it. Concentrate on my voice and my heartbeat.” It was half a bluff, but Kei did everything he could to keep his cool, to make sure Tadashi could follow that lead, to calm down too if he’d listen to Kei’s steady heartbeat. Ideas sprouted in his mind, the first picking Tadashi up and putting him into a cold shower, to get him out of the last effects of the bad trip. Kei calculated who to call, who was safe enough, if Tadashi’s state didn’t become better soon.

Kei relaxed when it became clear that it didn’t have to come to any of that. Tadashi’s arms went around Kei as much as possible, his forehead brushing against Kei’s chest, hiding itself from the world. Kei made sure Tadashi was covered in the blanket, and would still be able to breathe. Repeating his words in a calm tone, Kei kept kissing the hair and brushing it in turns. He didn’t stop until Tadashi’s shivering lessened. Only then did he make Tadashi look at him, making sure that the eyes weren’t moving as fast as before.

Tadashi was still unsettled, but getting better. Kei kissed his forehead, closed his eyes while his lips glued themselves to the feverish skin. He hugged him tight, trying to put every ounce of love he had for Tadashi into that one little kiss. Tadashi stilled, normal amounts of in-and-exhales breathing out across Kei’s throat and collarbone. 

“You’re fine, Tadashi. I’m here and we’re both fine.” Kei looked at Tadashi until he saw the belief in those warm brown eyes, blinking it back at him. Craning his neck downwards to kiss the lips the softest way possible. Tadashi nodded, thanking him. Kei pushed him back to the chest area, rubbing the back of his neck and further down the spinal column. 

He too, had to concentrate on the warmth emanating from Tadashi’s body, and Kei listened to the steadying breathing, letting it soothe him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> crossfading: music mixing term for fading one sound out, one sound in  
> crossfaded: combined drug intoxication  
> After Dark: a song that came up while I listened to Spotify, while I collected good songs for the fic playlist.
> 
> Yamaguchi touching Tsukiyama’s face and watching his finger go beneath the eyeball while the socket sorta goes inward was the scene I couldn’t get out of my head. Ended up making a whole fic for it www really liked mixing body horror, hallucinations and them being aggressive with each other.


End file.
